


Ты же не разочаруешь меня, Балинез?

by Pandorra



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Самые опасные битвы мы ведём с собой, Кудо. С собой и с подсознанием".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты же не разочаруешь меня, Балинез?

Безумная погоня по лестницам, переходам, шатким мостикам. По лабиринту из здоровых железных коробов, бочек и арматур. Вверх, вверх, вверх. Бешеный стук сердца, стук каблуков позади, звон пуль, не настигших цель, рваное дыхание. Вверх, вверх, вверх. Там, на плоской крыше ему негде будет спрятаться, там… там ничто не помешает леске обнять свою добычу.  
«Есть ли смысл бегать, Кудо?».  
«Пошёл ты».  
Тихий смех.  
Солнцезащитные очки чертовски мешали в темноте склада. Но без них Йоджи чувствовал себя голым. А обнажать себя перед рыжим ублюдком-телепатом…  
Холодный воздух в лицо, рваный кусок неба – выход на крышу! Всё произошло быстро – вскинуть руку с часами, послать леску вперёд, потянуть, сдавливая чужую шею, чувствуя натяжение, но продолжая стягивать, стягивать, стягивать. И обжигающая боль в груди. «Ты всё-таки попал в меня…».  
Тело слабеет и оседает на мокрое от дождя железо крыши…

Йоджи судорожно глотает воздух, но спазм в горле мешает нормально дышать. Вскакивает, хватаясь руками за горло, и тут же попадает в чьи-то объятия.  
\- Самые опасные битвы мы ведём с собой, Кудо. С собой и с подсознанием, - шепчет Шульдих. – Ты же не разочаруешь меня, Балинез?


End file.
